This invention relates to parachute pack-type containers and more particularly to a device for compactly stowing the suspension lines within the container for orderly deployment.
The storage device currently employed in Navy parachute containers consists of a hard, integrally molded plastic tray having a plurality of depending test-tube like plastic compartments to receive the folded suspension lines. For typical personnel-type parachutes some twenty compartments are provided to accommodate successive portions of the folded bundle of suspension lines.
It has been found under certain conditions of use and handling, the plastic tray will crack exposing the suspension lines to sharp cutting edges. In addition, the broken tray can cause some of the suspension lines to hang-up during the withdrawal, reducing parachute deployment reliability.
The prior art plastic tray required a protective reinforcing rim when inserted into the container which made the tray suitable for only the particular parachute container for which it was designed.